


Amarantine

by ChrysanthemumDeceit



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alt take though, Clan inspired, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumDeceit/pseuds/ChrysanthemumDeceit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t his fault he’d been caught, nor was it his fault he was here in the first place, but maybe, just maybe, it was his fault he’d just gotten the absolute shit beaten out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live for Today for Tomorrow Never Comes

His brown eyes narrowed and shifted around the group in front of him, glancing over everyone’s features briefly. Tall, short, chic, casual, strong, dainty; it didn’t change the fact that they were assholes. It wasn’t his fault he’d been caught, nor was it his fault he was here in the first place, but maybe, just maybe, it was his fault he’d just gotten the absolute shit beaten out of him.

“Fuckers,” Changkyun nearly spat as he lifted his hand to the corner of his lips, as expected there was a small trickle of blood. “You call six on one a fair fight?”

“Whoever said anything about being fair?” One of them retorted, leaning his arm on one of the shorter members. His bright blue eyes bore into Changkyun as he continued, “You were the one who broke into our home.”

A scoff emitted from his lips before he knew it, and the words began to spill out as if some dam had broken, “You think I voluntarily  _ wanted  _ to be dropped inside of this hellhole? Oh yeah I totally wanted to spend my Saturday night being beaten senseless for a crime I didn’t know I was committing, or know I was involved in. If you’re looking for the asshole who dropped me here call up whoever the fuck you pissed off last week.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, clenching them together. “My father’s an Officer, and I’m sure he’d just love to know where you goons were hiding out. You’re that clan, right? X or some bullshit?”

“For a pretty face you sure don’t know when to shut up,” The voice from before scolded, “And petty threats won’t get you anywhere princess.” He raised his hand and gave the two closest to him a signal, the pair rushed forwards and grabbed Changkyun by the arms, making him unable to move. “Maybe a few days with us and you’ll learn a thing or two before you run your mouth again.”

“You can’t do this, there will be people looking for me, they’ll find you!” Changkyun shouted as they dragged him away.

“Don’t you think you were harsh on the boy, Hoseok?” A voice asked once Changkyun was out of earshot. “You two can take leave,” The figure pointed to the two others who remained, to which they both quickly exited the room.

“Frankly, Hyunwoo, I don’t like brats like him thinking they can walk over us whether they came here of their own volition or not. This order is nothing to be taken lightly, you should know that, you’re the leader after all.”

“It was made clear that we are equals, if you recall your initiation. My role as initiator is nothing more than that; power is what tears us apart, spread it thinly and equally throughout and the system will find peace in time. Such is the order of nature.” 

“Power quickly finds a side, and whether it lies with us or them is not something I’m leaving to the wind.”

“Try as you may but destiny settles into place,” Hyunwoo sighed, “You were always headstrong when we were children, I had always hoped your arrogance and stubbornness would have subsided by now.”  
“This philosophical insight is really speaking to me, truly it is,” Hoseok replied with a sarcastic tone. “It's a dog-eat-dog world, I plan to be on the bigger dog’s side.” He finished by turning on his heels and heading towards the door


	2. There's None So Blind as Those Who Will Not See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about these people and their flowers, he wasn’t sure if it was some kind of hallucinogen or they just really liked botany.

“Lim Changkyun, son of professor Lim Seungwoo, correct?”

 

Changkyun looked up and locked eyes with another blue-eyed figure. As strange as it looked on everyone else, it looked somewhat normal on the man in front of him, maybe it was because of the silver hair. 

 

Before answering, he glanced around the cell they were keeping him in, it was gray and dismal just like the rest of the building, yet instead of an actual door it was the classic iron bars. The walls were barren, save a hanging bundle of blue flowers above, Changkyun wasn’t sure if it was their actual color or if they had been dyed, the color seemed unnatural to say the least. There was something about these people and their flowers, he wasn’t sure if it was some kind of hallucinogen or they just really liked botany, whatever it was he didn’t particularly care, he just wanted out.

 

“Yes,” he finally answered, returning his gaze to the other.

 

“I thought you said your father was an Officer?” The other’s eyes narrowed as the looked down to a tablet they held, probably checking over his information.

 

_ Shit _ . Changkyun frowned, “I may have been bluffing.”

 

“You’re not very smart, are you?” They noted in a condescending tone.

 

“I was surrounded by six guys who probably would have killed me, sorry if lying seemed like a good option under pressure.” He explained.

 

“Well, enough about that, Hoseok will probably interro-- question you later about that.” The man put the tablet on a nearby table before walking closer to the cell. “Kihyun told me you weren’t eating, was something wrong with the food?”

 

“Oh no, nothing at all.” Changkyun’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

“You’ll only be here for another day or so, there’s no need to starve yourself over something stupid--”

 

“Minhyuk!” A voice shouted from Changkyun’s right. Another person appeared and began to speak “Hyunwoo’s looking for you, asked you to take ‘Kyunnie boy here to Hoseok while you’re at it.” Once he finished talking, he continued onwards, not even glancing over at Changkyun.

 

“Will do Jooheon,” the man, now known as Minhyuk nodded. “Well,” Minhyuk sighed as he unlocked the door, “looks like it’s your lucky day.”

 

“... Kyunnie boy?” Changkyun grimaced as he took a hesitant step forward.

 

“Oh, yeah… Jooheon likes to give nicknames to everyone, you’re probably stuck with that one.” Minhyuk said as Changkyun walked forwards. “Then again, I guess I’m a bit guilty of that too,” he sighed. “I assume you can walk with me without trying to run away?” 

 

“I have nowhere to run,” Changkyun muttered under his breath, “but, yeah, you can trust me.”

 

“A word of advice,” Minhyuk stated as he began walking down the hallway, “don’t be a smartass with Hoseok. As funny as it can be, you’re not in a position that’s able to get away with it,” He stopped and looked at Changkyun, “So if you want to get out of there with your pretty little face still in tact I’d recommend just supplying him with what he wants to know and pray to whatever god you believe in he isn’t in a bad mood.”

 

With a solemn nod, the pair began walking once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why were you sent here?”

 

“I don’t know, some guy told me he had a job and I was looking for some fast cash. I took it and he dropped me off here,” Changkyun explained, he sat in a chair as Hoseok circled him. Less than ten minutes ago he’d been known as ‘the asshole’, at least now he could put a face with a name. 

 

The situation would be worse, Changkyun wasn’t tied to the chair, nor was he injured in the slightest, yet something was unsettling about the plumage of flowers scattered around the room. He couldn’t exactly put a finger as to why, it reminded him of a crack den, if a crack den was riddled with flora and not cocaine. 

 

“What guy?” Hoseok asked, glaring at him.

 

_ Probably the one who shoved a stick up your ass _ . “I don’t know.”

 

“You mean to tell me you took a job from a stranger and you didn’t even know what your job was exactly?” Hoseok frowned, “Something’s not adding up.”

 

“If you’re offered two grand in cash I’m pretty sure you’d have done the same, besides how would I know that this is where the infamous X Clan resides? Forgive me for not keeping up to date on gang activity.” Changkyun frowned and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re here yet, or what your motive is, but by the grace of God I  _ will  _ find out,” Hoseok crossed his arms and leaned forwards so that their faces nearly met.

 

“Oh it’s going to be great seeing your face when you’ve realized you were wrong this entire time,” Changkyun smirked up at Hoseok. 

 

“You little--” Changkyun could have sworn he saw Hoseok’s hand raise. 

 

“That’s quite enough,” A voice raised from the entranceway. “Hoseok, back away from the child.”

 

_ Child _ ? The man looked maybe three or four years older than Changkyun. Still, whoever the hell it was just save him.

 

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok sighed, backing away from Changkyun, “I thought you were talking with Minhyuk?”

 

“We finished and he went to help Kihyun cook.”

 

_ So that’s why Minhyuk was so concerned _ .

 

Hyunwoo stepped closer towards the pair, “It seems as if you’re done here, would you mind if I took him off of your hands for awhile?”

 

Hoseok looked between Changkyun and Hyunwoo for a moment, after a moment’s hesitation he frowned and nodded. “Fine. Take him.” With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

 

Changkyun let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

 

“Now that that’s over, would you like to take a walk?” Hyunwoo asked and walked towards the door, “I won’t keep you long.”

  
Without a word, Changkyun nodded and quickly followed after him. 


	3. Not to Know Is Bad; Not to Wish to Know Is Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained

“I’m sorry about Hoseok,” Hyunwoo began after the pair had begun walking. His blue eyes shifted over towards Changkyun for a moment before returning to the stretch of hallway before them. “He is what I’d call a deeply troubled individual, he’s quite aggressive to strangers but once you get to know him he can be very charming.”

“What is he, a dog?” Changkyun frowned, his eyes tracing the lines on the concrete floor below. “Sorry if I have little sympathy towards the guy who would’ve killed me if you hadn’t shown up.”

The other said nothing and they continued to walk in silence for a moment, the only sound was that of their footfalls against the concrete. 

“Do you know who we are?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Judging by the bright blue eyes and X’s on your hands? You know, I think I’m really at a loss.” Changkyun replied sarcastically. “You guys are what everyone talks about nowadays, of course I know.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, “They call you the modern day Robin Hood, right? Although as opposed to him I’m not quite sure how much you give the poor.”

“I’d prefer the term Avengers, but if that’s what the media wants to say.” Hyunwoo sighed, “We work for ourselves and the betterment of the public, perhaps the term vigilantes is a better word choice.”

“Not a fan of the Officers and government, are you?” Changkyun asked.

“They have been a source of despair in a majority of our lives, yes. But by no means would I call our organization anti-government or anarchist. The media seems to have a skewed media of us, I’m afraid.” Hyunwoo said, admittedly. “Although, it seems as if you’re not too fond of them either. Your detainment record was quite extensive when I looked at it earlier.”

“How is it you can look at my records? Aren’t they supposed to be locked and encrypted in some government machine?” 

“Hyungwon is rather good at computers when he wants to be,” Hyunwoo mused. 

“Ah…” Changkyun noted. Perhaps there was no such thing as confidentiality in this world. “I’ve had my fair share of run ins with the law but it’s nothing compared to what I’ve heard your group has done.”

“There was once a time where we all agreed to be peaceful with our ways, and yet,” He laughed, “see where we are now.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?”

“If we’re caught, we’re caught; in that we know we’ve done all we’ve can and should be proud of that.”

“What if you’re killed? From what I’ve heard, what you all do it kind of risky.” Changkyun asked.

“It’s a risk that we’ve all acknowledged and will deal with when or if it occurs,” Hyunwoo started, and stopped by a door. “How about we get some fresh air? I know it gets somewhat stuffy in here at times.”

Changkyun only nodded as Hyunwoo pushed open the door. His nose was nearly assaulted by the pungent scent of flowers, they were sickeningly sweet and made his eyes teary, “I thought you said fresh air?” 

“The fumes are a bit strong at first, but you get accustomed once you’re around them for awhile.” Hyunwoo admitted as he stepped into the room.

There were rows upon rows of the blue flowers lining the walkway, Changkyun wasn’t sure what type they were. “Why flowers?” He asked, “They’re your symbol, right? Why?”

Hyunwoo stepped towards one and plucked a few from the central stem, he twirled them in his fingers for a moment before responding, “The lobelia siphilitica, an unfortunate name, I know, is believed to relieve stress and anxiety from one's mind and body.” He let the flowers slip from his fingers and flutter towards the ground, “They provide relief, and so will we.”

“Your methods in doing so are a bit controversial though,” Changkyun pointed out. 

“And their methods of provoking us are as well,” Hyunwoo replied sharply, “Our group came together on the basis of creating change in the world. We would stand for what is right no matter the cost.” 

“Aren’t there only six of you?” 

“Yes, but smaller numbers have made a difference in the past, I have complete faith that we can too.” 

“You sure sound confident,” Changkyun muttered.

“I have nothing else to be,” Hyunwoo said, “A great woman once said ‘Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained’, without having a driving force or some call to action in our lives, what is life worth living?”

“Who said that?”

“Her name was Marie Curie, an astounding woman if you ever read about her.” Hyunwoo nodded.

“Not to change the subject or anything,” Changkyun hesitated, “but what are you going to do with me? I mean, once you’re done interrogating and everything?”

After a moment’s silence Hyunwoo responded, “That is entirely up to you. You know of us and what we stand for, you know were we reside. We won’t kill you or keep you here any longer than needed. You’ll be able to go back and live the sheltered life you’ve always had and this could be considered a dream.”

As entirely relieved Changkyun was about hearing how he’d come out of there alive, something still piqued his interest in the group of six. Something inside of him began to stir, nothing noticeably different, but he could begin to feel it in the pit of his stomach. Was is surprise? Anger? He couldn’t pinpoint it, but it wasn’t an inherently bad feeling, just strange and foreign. 

“Now that’s enough of that, I think it’s time for dinner.” Hyunwoo’s voice snapped him back to reality. “I’ll show you to the kitchen.”


	4. Life Is Too Short to Drink Bad Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste was just a step above nauseating. Mixing something like oranges, toothpaste, and the dumpster outside of a seafood restaurant all together.

At some point within the next twenty or so minutes, Changkyun found himself sitting down at a kitchen counter with what he presumed to be an attempt at a soup in front of him. His eyes trailed upwards and looked at the two people nearly hovering over him, Kihyun and Minhyuk.

“Is it alright?” Minhyuk frowned, peering into the bowl. 

Changkyun used his spoon to shift around the strange objects hidden by the soup’s opaque orangy color. “Give me a second to try it and I’ll tell you,” He said as he lifted the spoon. His eyes looked over it in contempt, but if he was going to have to spend an x amount of time with these people he’d better try to stay on their good side. After a pause he shook his head slightly and shoved the spoon into his mouth.

The taste was just a step above nauseating. Mixing something like oranges, toothpaste, and the dumpster outside of a seafood restaurant all together. “This,” Changkyun coughed, putting the spoon down into the bowl, “this is, uh, it’s-- it’s something… What is it, exactly?” His eyes blinked back tears that were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Brazilian fish stew,” Kihyun said with a somewhat confident smirk, he leaned his weight against the counter, “I got the recipe from when I was doing missionary work in South America.” 

“We ran out of cilantro, so we used mint instead, is that okay?” Minhyuk peered at the bowl. 

Changkyun had many questions, such as ‘Did you even look at the recipe?’, ‘Who the fuck thought it was okay to substitute mint for cilantro?’, and among all things ‘Are they trying to kill me?’ As much as he wanted to ask he struggled out another polite comment, “Perfectly fine, it’s ingenious, really.”

“That’s great!” Minhyuk smiled, “I’ll go and get everyone else.” He spun on his heels and nearly sprinted out the door yelling, “DINNER” at the top of his lungs.

Changkyun looked back to Kihyun, “This group does missionary work?” He was asking out of curiosity but was also asking to try and avoid eating the dish in front of him.

“No, no,” Kihyun shook his head. “My dad was a pastor and we regularly traveled around the world, of course things have changed since then but it’s a good thing I picked up a recipe or two on my travels, who knows what we’d be eating otherwise?”

“Ha,” Changkyun laughed shortly, “Who knows.” 

Before Kihyun could start again, the kitchen doors burst open and the rest of the group walked in. Changkyun nearly forgot Hyunwoo was sitting next to him, but he was slumped over and clutching his stomach, presumably from the atrocity he’d just eaten.

“Hyunwoo’s always had the sensitive stomach,” Jooheon laughed, clasping Hyunwoo on the back. “What’s that?” He asked, looking over to the pot on the stove, “It smells like ass.”

“It’s Brazilian fish stew,” Kihyun said indignantly, “And I’ll have you know it’s the best thing I’ve ever made.”

_These poor, poor people_.

“Is it safe to eat?” Hyungwon frowned, “It looks radioactive.”

“It’s perfectly fine, right Changkyun?” Kihyun asked.

“It’s… edible?” Changkyun muttered.

“It’s fucking amazing you mean,” Jooheon nearly shouted, apparently within the past few seconds he’d walked over to the stove and begun eating. 

“You know, I think I’ll pass. I’ll run out and get something from the convenience store.” Hyungwon sighed as he reached for his back pocket, making sure his wallet was still there. “Anyone want anything?”

“Yes.” Hyunwoo said, still hunched over. “Anything but this.”

“Jesus, are you alright?” Hoseok asked, finally speaking up.

“He’ll be fine,” Minhyuk waved his hand.

Hyunwoo turned his head to give Minhyuk a look, he glared for a moment before turning to Hyungwon. “Take Changkyun with you, I’m sure he’s tired of staying cooped up in here.”

Before Hyungwon could say anything Hoseok interjected, “Are you fucking insane? He’s not our guest--”

“And he is not our prisoner.” 

_That’s debatable._ Changkyun kept quiet and didn’t even bother looking at either of the two, not wanting to provoke anything.

“Your trust is going to get you killed one day.” Hoseok frowned, crossing his arms. “I’m going with you to keep an eye on him,” He looked to Hyungwon.

“Only if you’re paying,” Hyungwon shrugged. 

“I’m not made of money,” Hoseok protested.

“You’re not,” He spun on his heels and headed towards the door, “But your parents were. Come on, Changkyun.” 

Changkyun quickly got up and followed after, leaving Hoseok standing there for a few moments before he followed suit.


	5. The Road to a Friend's House Is Never Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok was still nowhere to be found, not that Changkyun really cared.

The convenience store was nothing but quaint; pale white walls, swinging florescent lights that one would pray to god in hopes that it wouldn’t break from its hinges if you walked under it, a teenager at the counter looking extremely bored, and the occasional disheveled shelf. Changkyun stayed by the counter whilst Hyungwon was going from aisle to aisle putting things into a plastic basket, he wasn’t sure where Hoseok was, probably watching him from the CCTV cameras for all he knew. 

“Want anything?” Hyungwon all but shouted at him from a few aisles away. 

“I’m alright,” Changkyun replied. In all actuality he probably needed food after the incident at their base? Home? He wasn’t sure what they called it, exactly.

“If you say so,” Hyungwon sighed as he continued perusing the aisles. 

The bell above the door chimed as someone walked in, the pair turned their heads briefly to see who it was. Changkyun glanced only for a moment and then turned away, but he noticed Hyungwon’s gaze lingered for a split second longer. 

_Maybe they know each other_.

Hoseok was still nowhere to be found, not that Changkyun really cared. 

Hyungwon, Changkyun noticed, was still glancing over at the guy every minute or so. He was coming to the conclusion they did, in fact, know each other, or at least Hyungwon knew of him. He then noticed the person walk over to Hyungwon and start talking, Changkyun couldn’t hear their conversation as they were too far away.

“Bang Yongguk,” he heard a voice behind him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Changkyun nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and was face to face with Hoseok. “Where the hell have you been?”

“That’s none of your business,” Hoseok stated and looked back over to Hyungwon. “Are you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or am I going to stand here all day?” He shouted at Hyungwon and laughed.

Hyungwon shot Hoseok a look before walking over with Yongguk.

“Hoseok,” Yongguk nodded, “Always a pleasure.” 

Changkyun wasn’t sure if that was said sarcastically or not, he was however surprised at the baritone of the other’s voice.

“Yongguk,” Hoseok grinned. “Oh, here,” He looked to Hyungwon who’d begun to check his items out, Hoseok pulled out his wallet and tossed it onto the counter.

“What’s this for?” Hyungwon asked.

“You told me I was paying,” He said, “Unless you wanted to--”

“You are a kind, kind soul, who saves both the happiness of the public, and my bank account.” Hyungwon said quickly, getting Hoseok’s card out of the wallet.

“Who’s the kid?” Yongguk questioned after a moment of silence, looking over Changkyun. “I don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

“This is Changkyun,” Hoseok frowned, “We found him waltzing around our building.”

“Waltzing isn’t really the word I’d us-” Changkyun tried to defend himself. 

Yongguk seemed like the type who knew to take Hoseok’s words with a grain of salt, most anyone would after their first meeting with him. “Nice to meet you,” He said with a brief smile before turning back to Hyungwon and Hoseok, “Can you ask Hyunwoo to give me a call sooner rather than later? I have something I think he’d be interested in.”

Hyungwon nodded, “Will do.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time, “Shit. Alright, well it was nice seeing you again but I’m afraid there won’t be another if we don’t get back soon.” He said as he picked up the plastic bags off of the counter and herded Changkyun and Hoseok out of the door. 

As soon as they were out, Hoseok and Hyungwon immediately began gossiping like school girls.

“What was he doing here?” Hoseok whispered furiously, not wanting others to hear. 

“You think _I_ know? He came over to me and started talking before I could ask anything.” Hyungwon defended, “And before you ask, no, he did not talk about the incident six months ago.”

“Thank god,” Hoseok sighed, “What did he talk about?” 

“Something along the lines of talking to Hyunwoo, I’m not really sure, I was too focused on remembering what kind of sandwich Minhyuk liked.”

At this point, Changkyun began to drown out their conversation, he hardly knew what they were talking about in the first place and he wasn’t ready to try and figure it out now. He looked around the street, unfamiliar with the area. Neon signs advertised food, drinks, a bar; nothing really of interest to him. It was dingier than what he was used to but not unnecessarily so.

“Oh,” He heard Hyungwon say and then the shuffling around of plastic bags. “I got this for you, figured you didn’t want to eat anymore of that _thing_ Kihyun made.” Hyungwon held out a sandwich to him.

Changkyun stared at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it. “You’re a lifesaver,” He uttered and unwrapped it before shoving it into his mouth.

“You’ll find that Kihyun talks big and has everyone’s best interest at heart but he rarely comes through fully on his word.” Hoseok noted.

“Sound like anyone else you know?” Hyungwon commented.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Hoseok said, “At least I come through most of the time.” Hoseok retorted. 

“That’s reassuring,” Changkyun muttered.

“I don’t need your lip,” Hoseok frowned. 

“Why is it always you who picks a fight?” Hyungwon asked, but before anyone could answer he spoke again, “Alright, Changkyun, I’m gonna need you to throw that trash away before Kihyun sees it. I don’t want him throwing a hissyfit again, last time he did it he sulked for a week.”

“The man cares about his food, albeit awful.” Hoseok added.

_What a bunch of weirdos_. Changkyun sighed and tossed the wrapper into a nearby bin. “Are we there yet? I feel like my feet are gonna fall off.”

“Another block and we will be,” Hyungwon said.

“Who was that guy back there?” Changkun asked.

“Bang Yongguk, it’s a long story. You’ll probably not see him again, if you’re lucky.” Hoseok said.

“What’s that supposed to mean? He seemed fine,” Changkyun said.

“Like he said: long story,” Hyungwon sighed, “Alright, let’s get inside before Hyunwoo kills us.”


	6. All Men by Nature Desire Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t much different from the rest of the building, same dismal walls, same concrete floor, same fluorescent lights, and same strange flowers hanging in the corner of the room.

The trio heard the shouting as soon as they opened the heavy metal door of the building. Changkyun couldn’t tell what exactly they were screaming about but he sure could hear the expletives echoing throughout.

Hyungwon sighed as he shut the door once they were inside, “They’re at it again.” 

“Who?” Changkyun asked as they walked towards the source of the yelling. 

There was never an answer as they walked in on what looked like a battlefield; the chairs that had been lined up neatly along the tables were strewn around the room, the walls were now a bright orange, and Jooheon stood in the middle of the room putting Minhyuk into a headlock. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were standing next to each other, frowning at the whole ordeal.

“Shouldn’t we stop this?” Changkyun asked, “Minhyuk looks like he’s turning blue.”

“I wouldn’t bother,” Kihyun said while walking over, “This happens at least once a week, but Minhyuk should really start fighting back--” He held up a finger to Changkyun and turned to the two scuffling males. “COME ON AND KICK HIS ASS ALREADY,” he shouted at the blond before turning back, “It’ll end soon enough.”

“Why are they fighting?” Changkyun questioned.

“Who knows?” Hoseok shrugged, “It’s entertaining as hell though.”

“We brought you this,” Hyungwon looked past Changkyun and threw one of the sandwiches at Hyunwoo, who tried to catch it out of the air but it slipped past his fingers and fell onto the floor. Thankfully the paper wrapper saved the food.

“Thank you, really,” Hyunwoo said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he picked up the food off of the ground. 

“You’ll never guess who we just saw,” Hoseok mentioned, looking at Hyunwoo, who had just begun to eat his sandwich.

“Who?” He asked, mouth full of food.

“Bang Yongguk.”

Hyunwoo’s brows furrowed, “What was he doing?” 

Hoseok shrugged, “Who knows? But he kept asking to talk to you.”

“Me?” Hyunwoo asked rhetorically, “I wonder why.”

“I bet he wants a rematch for that time we completely kicked their asses at the docks,” Jooheon spoke up as he walked over to the group. 

“Nah, they’re too prideful for that, some honor-code bullshit they have,” Hoseok frowned.

“You know that doesn’t sound too bad,” Kihyun mused.

Changkyun looked around for a second, “Where’d Minhyuk go?”

Jooheon sighed and used his thumb to point backwards, “I love the kid to death but he doesn’t know when to quit.”

Changkyun looked past Jooheon to the body on the ground, Minhyuk was a pale blue but still had some color in his cheeks. At first he thought he was just sleeping but he soon realized he wasn’t moving at all, there weren’t any visible chest movements indicating he was breathing at all. “Holy shit did you--” He began.

Jooheon shook his head, “No-- Well, maybe a little bit. He’ll be fine though.”

“What do you mean he’ll be fine? He’s dead,” Changkyun was panicking, why was everyone being so calm about this?

“Relax,” Hyungwon said, putting a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, “Hyunwoo, would you mind?” 

With a simple nod Hyunwoo walked over to Minhyuk, “You really did a number on him,” he mused, looking over the corpse. 

“Thanks,” Jooheon said with a short laugh.

_These people are fucking insane_. 

Hyunwoo then walked over to a hanging bushel of flowers hanging in the corner of the room, he carefully took one out by the stem and the returned to Minhyuk. He kneeled down and opened the blond’s mouth slightly, he then gently placed the flower inside of his mouth and then closed it. Hyunwoo then stood up and returned to the group.

“Is that what the flowers are for? Death rites?” Changkyun asked, looking over at Minhyuk.

“They’re for a multitude of things, that being one of them. But that is not this case right now,” Hyunwoo stated, “Give Minhyuk ten minutes at the most and he’ll be back up again, I assure you.” 

As Hyunwoo finished his remark, Minhyuk shot up into a sitting position with a loud gasp. His hands were clutching his throat and his eyes were watering. 

Changkyun jumped backwards while everyone stood there as if nothing had happened. 

“How long was I out?” Minhyuk asked after taking a few deep breaths.

“Two minutes?” Jooheon said as he glanced over to a clock hanging on the wall. 

“You didn’t beat your record, unfortunately,” Hoseok sighed, “I had hopes for you.”

“Tomorrow is another day, isn’t it?” Minhyuk laughed and jumped to his feet. It seemed as if he then noticed Changkyun’s surprised disposition. “Don’t worry, I’m completely fine,” He smiled at him.

“You were just dead,” Changkyun said, still in a state of disbelief. 

“Almost, _almost_ dead,” Minhyuk corrected as he held up a finger. 

“How…-” Changkyun trailed off only to be interrupted. 

“That’s a discussion for another day,” Hyunwoo interjected, “It’s been quite a long day, I think it’s time for everyone to go to sleep.”

_Back to the cell_ …

“Kihyun, would you mind setting up a spare room for Changkyun?” Hyunwoo continued, “I believe we can trust him enough now that he’s learned a bit more about us, can’t we?”

Kihyun didn’t say anything, but just simply nodded and walked out of the room.

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo in disbelief, “How many times do I have to tell you--”

“Enough of that,” Hyunwoo interjected once more, “Hoseok, I’d like to speak with you alone.” And with that the group parted ways, everyone retreating to their quarters, except for Changkyun, who wandered around for a bit before stumbling into Kihyun.

“Your room’s a bit water damaged, we got the roof fixed but we still need to repair the walls,” Kihyun told him as he opened the door nearest to him. 

Changkyun walked in and took a look around. It wasn’t much different from the rest of the building, same dismal walls, same concrete floor, same fluorescent lights, and same strange flowers hanging in the corner of the room. But at least there was a bed here instead of a cot, and there were dressers too-- not that Changkyun had any clothes to put away, but it made it feel more comforting nonetheless. 

“It’ll be fine, thanks,” Changkyun said to Kihyun.

“No problem,” Kihyun said with a brief smile before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. 

And with that, Changkyun jumped onto the bed and looked up at the blotched ceiling before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	7. The Rose Has Thorns Only for Those Who Would Gather It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes a wonderful wall decoration as well, very art nouveau.

“Why are you being so hospitable?” Hoseok asked once he and Hyunwoo were out of earshot. He was nearly stomping down the hallway, hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“Why not? Changkyun hasn’t shown any hostility towards us, has he?” Hyunwoo noted.

 

“He’ll cut our throats in our sleep,” Hoseok frowned, “He has free roam and who knows what he’s planning.”

 

“Your ability to not have any faith in me or my decisions is astounding,” Hyunwoo sighed, “Besides, he won’t stay here for nothing, I do have plans for him.”

 

“And you’re just assuming he’d go along with it? That’s fucking insane.”

 

“What other choice does he have? If we don’t give him something to do he’ll get bored.”

 

“He’s twenty years old, not five.”

 

“He’ll listen, you have to believe me.” Hyunwoo frowned, stopping in front of a door. “He has seen some of what we can do, surely it has awed him enough.”

 

“Remember the last time you wanted to bring someone in?” Hoseok retorted, “It ended in havoc and the kid _died_. Not that I’m saying I don’t want the little shit gone, I don’t want us to be responsible for it. Besides, the guys got too attached to him, Jooheon especially, and we were in a slump for two weeks.”

 

“The loss of Gunhee isn’t something to be taken lightly, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo condescended. “He had shown great potential and it was our fault he died.”

 

“Have you even asked the others how they feel about all of this? We lost Gunhee last year, I don’t think they’d be up and ready to lose someone else so soon.”

 

“You make it seem as if he’s already set to die,” Hyunwoo noted.

 

“The kid is 5’9” and barely looks like he’s lifted a finger his entire life, sorry if I don’t think he’d make the cut.” Hoseok scoffed, “What plan do you have for him anyways?”

 

Hyunwoo thought for a moment and continued to walk once more, “His father’s a scientist, correct?”

 

“Professor.”

 

Hyunwoo continued, “At the Seoul National University, as well as a scientist at KRIBB.”

 

“Prestigious,” Hoseok snorted, “What of it?”

 

“You've always wanted a link to the sciences, instead of going there ourselves doesn’t it seem like we already have someone fit for the task?”

 

“You’re asking him to be a rat to his own father,” Hoseok laughed, “You really are batshit.”

 

“I believe he’d side with us,” Hyunwoo insisted, “You have to believe me.”

 

Hoseok stayed silent for a moment, “I don’t like it. But,” He sighed, “I know arguing with you would be just as fruitful as arguing with me. Get everyone else to accept your idea, get him to accept your deal, and maybe I’ll be a little more open minded.” With that, Hoseok turned on his heels and stalked back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun’s eyes blinked open, he couldn’t tell what time it was, but his internal clock (hopefully) was telling him that it was morning. The lack of windows and the dreary fluorescent lights weren’t helping him in the slightest.

 

A metallic knock echoed around the room, “You awake yet?” Changkyun heard Minhyuk ask, “It’s almost ten and your breakfast’s gonna get cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Changkyun replied groggily as he nearly slid out of bed, there wasn’t any visible mirror in the room so he just ran his fingers through his hair and hoped that he didn’t look too terrible. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, on the other side a cheery Minhyuk was waiting for him.

 

“I think you’ll like today’s breakfast,” He started and the pair began to walk down the hallway. “Kihyun decided to take some artistic liberty and let Hyunwoo cook, although I think it’s because he felt bad about how sick Hyunwoo was yesterday.”

 

“What’d he make?” Changkyun asked, he could feel his stomach beginning to pine for food.

 

“Omelettes, I think,” Minhyuk shrugged, “They don’t look too great but they taste fine.”

 

Changkyun nodded, what had happened yesterday was still fresh in his mind. Was he walking next to a zombie? He wanted to ask but wasn’t sure how to bring it up, it wasn’t really a normal topic of conversation.

 

Before he had a chance to speak they had made it to the kitchen, it had seemed as if everyone had already eaten; plates were piled in the sink, the countertop was covered in food, and the bright orange spot was still on the wall, Changkyun could feel his mother having a heart attack from here.

 

“Grab a plate,” Hyunwoo said as Changkyun walked further into the room. “I can’t guarantee how good it is, but I can assure you it’s better than what you had yesterday.”

 

“Hey--” Kihyun protested, “I’ll have you know that yesterday’s dinner was the best thing I’d ever made.”

 

“I found him hovered over the toilet at midnight, seems like it wasn’t agreeing with him either,” Hyungwon muttered as he brushed past Changkyun.  “It makes a wonderful wall decoration as well, very art nouveau.” He smirked at Kihyun who returned with a frown. “Anyways, I’m off.”

 

“Where are you going?” Jooheon questioned, “It’s ten.”

 

“Class,” Hyungwon shrugged, “Those programmers aren’t gonna teach themselves.” With that, Hyungwon left the room.

 

“He goes to school?” Changkyun asked, it didn’t seem like any one of these guys cared or went through with and education higher than high school.

 

“He teaches programming to college kids who need help,” Hoseok answered, “He doesn’t do it often but it’s quick cash when he needs it.”

 

“Oh,” Changkyun muttered and shook off the conversation by walking over to the stove, grabbing a plate and scooping an omelette out of the fry pan. He found what seemed to be a clean fork and began eating. “Holy shit this is really good,” His eyes widened and he looked over to Hyunwoo, “Thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Hyunwoo smiled. “Once you’re done I’d like to have a word with you.”

 

Changkyun looked quizzically at him, but gave a short nod, “Alright.” He noticed everyone was looking over at him, they looked away as soon as their gazes met his, except for Hoseok, Changkyun could feel his glare boring into his very being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait-- and the short chapter-- I've got big things planned for this, it's all just a matter of typing out what happens in between ^^


	8. Tell Me and I'll Forget. Show Me, and I May Not Remember. Involve Me, and I'll Understand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe in fate,” Hyunwoo looked from the flowers to Changkyun, “We are set on a path in life and there is no way to change it. I don’t believe you coming here was an accident, whether you believe it or not. You may not have wanted to, but it has to be this way.”

“You want me to what?” Changkyun asked in disbelief as he stared at Hyunwoo across the table. He blinked several times and wondered if he had heard the other correctly. Hyunwoo wanted him to enroll into SNU, his father’s course, and try to steal his work, this seemed surreal. “Do you understand what would happen if I was caught?”

“You’d be expelled from school, perhaps even imprisoned.” Hyunwoo stated, “I wouldn’t have asked you had I not known the consequences.”

“And you thought I’d be okay with them?”

“I can assure you that you will not be caught.”

“How’s that possible? There are eyes everywhere.” It wasn’t that Changkyun was having issues morally, he had taken things from his father before but nothing to this extent, just a couple thousand won here and there over the years. It was the whole breach of security and federal crime that loomed over him. 

“Everyone here has done something that significant during their time here, we worked together and solved any problem that arose.” 

“Are you telling me that the power of teamwork is going to pull us through? I don’t think that’d hold up in a court of law.” Changkyun frowned.

“Again you’re implying that you’d get caught.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m not a thief--”

“Your records beg to differ.”

“It was one car when I was sixteen, not classified data.” Changkyun stated, “What use do you have of it anyways, it’s nothing special.”

Hyunwoo fiddled around with a bundle of dried _lobelia siphilitica_ on the table, “Your father has been studying regeneration and properties of plants and flowers, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, it’s practically all he talked about when I was a kid.”

“We have a few things we’d like to test, but that’d be impossible without that research.”

This all seemed too happenstance, why him, why was it him who was dropped off here, why was it him being offered this task, why was it-- “Why me?” Changkyun heard himself ask, “There are six of you and you’re telling me that you can’t do it yourselves? That seems weird.”

“Do you believe in fate, Changkyun?” Hyunwoo answered with a question, “Destiny, foreordination, predestination, any of that?”

“It’s never really crossed my mind other than the times we studied philosophers in school.”

“I believe in fate,” Hyunwoo looked from the flowers to Changkyun, “We are set on a path in life and there is no way to change it. I don’t believe you coming here was an accident, whether you believe it or not. You may not have wanted to, but it has to be this way.”

“If I’m going to accept this,” Changkyun sighed after a few moments of silence, “I want some answers.”

Hyunwoo nodded, signalling him to go on.

“Those flowers,” Changkyuns eyes looked over to them, “They’re not just that kind you told me about, are they?”

“No,” Hyunwoo said almost immediately, “I could go on for hours about the effort and time that went into perfecting the genetic code for them, and the painstakingly long time it took for them to grow, but I won’t delve into the very specifics. They are, in fact, the appearance of the _lobelia siphilitica_ but the properties are a bit… exaggerated.” 

“Is that why Minhyuk came back to life?” 

“He wasn’t dead,” Hyunwoo noted, “Just suffering from asphyxia, which could have led to death if we hadn’t done something. The flowers are able to restore the vitals in someone, we aren’t aware of their full properties as this isn’t the best place to hold scientific research, but we make do with what we have.”

“Why haven’t you brought this to the attention of someone in the higher ups, wouldn’t this be useful?” 

“‘With great power comes great responsibility’, right?” Hyunwoo chuckled, “I must admit we created this with our own selfish gain in mind, it didn’t turn out as intended but we’ve moved on from that.” Changkyun saw a brief grimace pass over the other’s face for a split second. “If we brought it to anyone else, who knows what they’d do with it, what foul creation could be made out of something meant for peace? It’s happened before and I don’t want to see it happen again.”

“Who’s that guy the I met at the store, Bang Yongnam, right?” Changkyun questioned, trying to get to as many topics he’d been holding in since he arrived.

“Bang Yongguk. He’s the leader of a group very similar to ours, everyone came together to fight for the oppressed, yet their methods in doing so are a lot less peaceful than ours I’m afraid to say.”

Changkyun didn’t doubt it, Yongguk, although seemingly relaxed at the time they met, seemed intimidating. “Why does he keep wanting to talk to you?”

“I’m not sure, we haven’t talked but a handful of times and I can’t imagine what he has to say.”

 _Bummer_. Changkyun was interested about that, “Have you met everyone in their group?” 

“Once, we had a minor altercation at the Yeonan Pier, it ended poorly for them and I haven’t seen them since.” Hyunwoo shrugged, “They aren’t the most cautious of people so I’m not unhappy about that.”

“Can I ask why Hoseok doesn’t like me? I don’t think I’ve done anything _that_ bad to him, and everyone else here seems to like me enough except for him.”

“I’m afraid Hoseok has the emotional stability of a thirteen year old, he’s very rash with his decisions and holds onto them for a long time. You wouldn’t believe how long it took him to trust Hyungwon again after he’d pranked him by putting cellophane on his doorway,” Hyunwoo laughed at the memory. “I’m afraid the only way he’ll warm up to you is through time and patience.”

“So he’s like a scared cat, I get it.”

“In a sense,” Hyunwoo mused. “Do you have any more questions?” 

Changkyun thought for a moment and shook his head, “None that I can think of.”

“Should I give you a few moments to review my offer or have you made a decision?” Hyunwoo asked, resting his hands on the table in front of the pair.

“I think I’ve made up my mind,” Changkyun said and took a deep breath, “When do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writing to do and so little time >> , thanks for sticking with me, guys


	9. Experience Keeps a Dear School, but Fools Will Learn in No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every second that passed felt like a minute, every minute was an hour, and an hour was a year. At least that’s what it felt like to Changkyun.

“Aren’t you a little old to be going to school?” Changkyun asked as he looked up at the entrance of the school, he’d been here plenty of times with his father, just never as an enrolled student. It felt weird, maybe because he was going back to school or maybe because he was just about to steal top secret information. 

It was two days after Changkyun had accepted Hyunwoo’s offer. It wasn’t much of a hassle to enroll in the class, but it was hard to explain to his father how he had suddenly become interested in the life sciences. He hadn’t talked with him in a little over two weeks and it’s difficult to start a phone conversation with ‘Hey, so I’m really into bio these days, I think I’m going to enroll in your class and start attending in a few days’. His father wasn’t upset or anything, just surprised that he and his son had a mutual interest in something for once. 

“And aren’t you too much of a little bitch to be doing this?” He could hear Hoseok frown and he walked up beside him. 

“You all are gonna get us kicked out before we even get to class,” Jooheon said in a falsetto, faux cheery voice as he stepped in between the two and wrapped his arms around their necks. “Now,” he said pulling their heads closer together, “let’s get going before we’re late.”

Changkyun and Hoseok pulled away from Jooheon’s grip with relative difficulty, they were already receiving some strange looks but that was to be expected. 

“Why’re you even here? I thought it was a solo mission,” Changkyun looked over to the others.

“Mission,” Jooheon laughed.

“Hyunwoo wanted to make sure you felt like you had someone watching over you,” Hoseok sighed, “I don’t know why, Hyungwon’s already monitoring the CCTVs around campus.”

Changkyun began walking and the other’s followed closely behind, “Oh.” He looked forward and could only barely see their school building in the distance, “Our class in 3-A in building twenty-seven,” He turned his head slightly to tell the others.

“That’s so far away,” Jooheon frowned, “but we’d better go.”

It didn’t take them but seven or eight minutes to reach their destination, the class was only partially filled, it seems like there were students later than the trio. The three sat spread out from one another; Changkyun in the middle of the lecture hall, Jooheon in the far right back, towards the windows, and Hoseok in the far left next to the wall. 

The door opened and another trio walked in, Changkyun didn’t pay any attention to them until he noticed one of their faces, he turned to Hoseok and began to mouth ‘Isn’t that Bang Yong-’

Began being the key word, he had started but was interrupted by the deep voice that had surprised them during their first meeting. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” Yongguk said as he walked up to Changkyun’s seat, “and I most certainly didn’t expect to see these guys here,” he leaned in a bit closer, “they seemed a few bricks short of a wall if you know what I mean.”

“Gossiping about me again?” Hoseok asked, in the few short seconds it seemed as if he and Jooheon had teleported over to Changkyun. “I’m flattered, really.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Hoseok,” Yongguk said, “and you, Jooheon. I’m sure you remember my friends Himchan and Junhong?”

“Vaguely, it was really dark in Yeonan.” Jooheon mused. “You had a great right hook though,” He looked over towards the one Yongguk introduced as Himchan.

“Thanks,” Himchan said with a short nod.

“Why’re you here?” Changkyun asked, looking up to Yongguk. 

“I feel like I should be asking you all the same question,” Yongguk’s eyebrow raised, “but we’re here strictly for education, you’re never too old to learn something new, right?”

“I guess so,” Changkyun muttered as the classroom doors opened once more. His father, Professor Lim Seungwoo, walked in with long strides, laptop bag in hand, and a stack of papers in the other. He glanced in Changkyun’s direction and made eye contact with him for a split second before staring down the four standing around him as if to tell them to sit down or there’d be hell to pay.

Everyone quickly shuffled to their seats and bolstered down for the two and a half long lecture.

Every second that passed felt like a minute, every minute was an hour, and an hour was a year. At least that’s what it felt like to Changkyun, he’d heard a majority of these lectures at home and was well versed in the processes of photosynthesis and floral reproduction, whether he wanted to be or not. He could hear Jooheon snoring from a few rows back, and he had only looked over at Hoseok once; he was writing down notes so furiously that it seemed like the friction would cause his notebook to catch alight.

He hadn’t taken note of what the other three were up to, all he knew that it was hard to see over the building of a guy sitting in front of him, what was his name-- Junhong or something?

Whatever the case it was obstructing his view of the projector screen in the front of the room, so he was almost thankful when the bell rang, dismissing them from the class. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jooheon said and Changkyun nearly lept out of his skin. How’d he get there that fast? “I hear the cafeteria here is amazing.”

“Sure, but we’d probably better get Hoseok, he looks like he’s writing a novel,” Changkyun looked over to the blond.

“Sure thing,” Jooheon said and walked over to him. “Time to go, nerd,” He sighed and picked up Hoseok’s backpack and notebook. 

“Hey-- I was taking notes!” Hosoek frowned and leaped up, beginning to chase after Jooheon who’d begun to run through the lecture hall.

“You can write your novella another day, I’m starving,” Jooheon shouted back at him and ran through the doorway and out into the hallway.

“You’re certainly friends with a lot of characters, aren’t you?” The guy sitting in front of Changkyun, Junhong, noted as he turned to face him.

“They’re certainly something,” Changkyun mused as he collected his things.

“Do you want to eat lunch with us? It seems like those two won’t be back for some time,” Yongguk offered as he made his way over. 

“Sure,” Changkyun shrugged, it wasn’t hurting anyone, was it? “But I’ve gotta stay back for a minute and ask the Professor a few questions about today.”

“Alright, see you later then,” Yongguk gave him a short wave and he, Himchan, and Junhong left the lecture hall, quickly followed suit by the rest of the class.

Changkun stood up out of his chair and took a minute to stretch his legs before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to his father’s desk. 

His father was typing away, on what, Changkyun was unaware. But he was typing with the same fevrent passion that Hoseok was writing with.

“Hey, dad--” He began.

“You’re mother wanted me to ask how you were doing. But more specifically why you’ve dropped off the face of the earth for the past two weeks.” His father cut him off.

“It’s--”

“--Complicated I know. But if you’re going to do aimless soul-searching I think your mother at least deserves a forewarning, don’t you think?”

“Yes.” Changkyun sighed.

Their conversation was broken by the sound of his father’s cellphone ringing. His father pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket and looked at the number quizzically for a moment before answering it and holding it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Hello!” Changkyun could hear Minhyuk’s voice yell out from the phone, “Professor Lim Seungwoo I’m calling from the department of human resources here at SNU and I’d like to let you know you have a scheduled meeting with President Sung right about now.”

“Now?” Changkyun’s father nearly gasped, “Why wasn’t I told sooner? Tell him I’m on my way.” With that, he hung up the phone and turned to Changkyun, “I’ll be back later, make sure to call your mother.”

With that, his father left the room in a dash, leaving all of his personal belongings behind.

_Perfect_. 

Changkyun then pulled out his own phone and called Hyungwon.

“Finally, it took years for Minhyuk to type your dad’s number in. We ended up calling some chicken place in Hannamdong three times,” Hyungwon sighed.

“Sorry!” Changkyun heard Minhyuk shout.

“Do you have that USB I gave you?” Hyungwon asked.

“Sure do,” Changkyun said and reached into his pocket, only then to procure a sleek black USB.

“Great, now just plug that into his laptop and I’ll take over from there.”

“Alright,” Changkyun said and made his way around the desk, he managed to plug it in with relative ease, minus the part where he tried to shove it into a ventilation fan.

“It’ll be a few minutes,” Hyungwon spoke up, “This thing has harder encryption software than I’ve seen in awhile.”

“Think you can do it?” Changkyun asked.

“I’m always up for the challenge.” 

A few minutes later, after complete radio silence, Hyungwon spoke once more, “Got it.” 

Changkyun reached down and pulled out the USB, he looked at it for a moment before sliding it into his pocket. “Am I free to go now?”

“Yep, lunch time,” Hyungwon said, “Oh, remind Hoseok to pay me back, I had to give him lunch money this morning.”

The thought of the gruff and angry Hoseok having to ask for lunch money gave Changkyun a short laugh, “Will do, see you later.” After putting his phone away Changkyun left the classroom and wandered towards the cafeteria.


	10. Hope for the Best, but Prepare for the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shook hands for a few seconds before Yongguk spoke once more, “If you ever need to get away from these crazies you can call us, I’m sure Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind giving you my number.”

Changkyun found Jooheon and Hoseok sitting across from Yongguk, Himchan, and Junhong; it looked like Hoseok and Himchan were avidly discussing something while the other three were scarfing down their food. He walked over to the table midway through one of Hoseok’s sentences:

“-rock have you been living under? Mono-climax was disproved over fifty years ago. More than just edaphic factors play into it.”

Himchan scoffed, “Tansley and Daubenmire are idiots, I thought you would have known that, you’ve seen Daubenmire’s reports on the speculation of vegetation attributes.”

“That fact that you think climate alone factors into succession is mind blowing and just shows how much attention you paid to all of your schooling,” Hoseok frowned.

“What about Whittaker’s theory?” Changkyun asked as he sat down, “You’re talking about ecological succession, right? Whittaker’s makes the most sense after all; the climaxes of species happens regardless but could be altered by the environment, other plants’ climaxes, and so on. It’s just the most prevalent species is regarded as the main climatic one.”

“You’re forgetting alternative stable states,” Yongguk spoke up. “It’s not the plants that change but the ecosystem itself, they just go through regime shifts when distressed or altered. I won’t get into it because I don’t feel like explaining hysteresis again.” 

Changkyun furrowed his brow, “Want to tell me why you’re in a Bio 101 class? That’s way too advanced for this level.”

“I’d like to call it my easy A class,” Yongguk shrugged.

“Who cares,” Jooheon said, “I’m going to die of boredom if we talk about any more fucking plant theories. I just want to go home and take a nap.”

“Weren’t you sleeping all last class? I could hear you, actually, everybody could hear you,” Hoseok pointed out.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m still tired as hell.”

“We’ll leave in ten minutes then,” Hoseok sighed and turned back to everyone else, “Once you’ve done your research I want you to make a valid argument.”

“You’re stubborn.” Junhong muttered.

“Outrageously so,” Jooheon agreed, “You should try to be the one who wakes him up in the morning. It takes Hyungwon and I twenty minutes to pry the covers away from him.”  
“I enjoy the time I have to myself, what can I say?” Hoseok said while crossing his arms in defense.

“Amen to that,” Himchan nodded.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence, Changkyun debated on calling his mother but it didn’t feel like the right time or place. He promised himself he’d do it later that night, he hadn’t meant to leave his family hanging and now that he realized he had he felt as if a weight had been placed upon his chest. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, to say the least, he felt it in the bottom of his stomach. It was something he hadn’t felt in a while: guilt.

“Are you okay?” He heard Yongguk ask, “You seem distant.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, fine.” Changkyun waved him off, “Isn’t it time to get going?” He turned to Jooheon and Hoseok, “That paper’s not going to write itself, is it?”

“... Paper?” Jooheon asked as he stood up from the table and slung his bag over his back.

“You’re hopeless,” Hoseok sighed.

“See you later then,” Changkyun gave a short wave to the three they were leaving.

He didn’t get any vocal response from anyone but Yongguk, “Until next time, oh,” he made a short hand movement telling Changkyun to move forward. “See you around, yeah?” He held out his hand and Changkyun, his. They shook hands for a few seconds before Yongguk spoke once more, “If you ever need to get away from these crazies you can call us, I’m sure Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind giving you my number.”

“We do have ears, you know,” Jooheon said and walked over to Changkyun. “Let’s go, ‘Kyunnie,” He said and started dragging him away by the collar of his shirt.

Changkyun heard the few stifled laughs and snickers at the nickname as they exited the lunch hall.

“You’re like an embarrassing older brother, you know that?” Changkyun frowned as he shrugged out of Jooheon’s grip.

“I try my best,” Jooheon nodded as the trio began walking towards the campus entrance. “But hey-- they were trying to convert you.”

“Convert me? You mean ask me to hang out?”

“That’s what it seems like, but we’ve heard rumors about that bunch. Weird rumors.” Hosoek shook his head, as if trying to remove the thought.

“Like what?” Changkyun asked.

“People say they’re kind of like that one stupid American thing, Scientology? Except they believe in rabbit-alien things instead of weird alien manifestations of the body.” 

“What the fuck?” Changkyun looked for Jooheon to Hoseok, “You’re kidding me, right?”

“I couldn’t even come up with something as batshit as that, I don’t know what they’re smoking wherever they live but I don’t want a part of it.” Jooheon said, “But enough about them, did you get the thing?”

Changkyun reached into his pocket and pulled out the drive. “Sure did,” He said waving it in his hand.

“Put that away,” Hoseok said shortly and snatched it from Changkyun’s grasp, sliding it into his own pocket. “You could drop it, or lose it, or-”

“We get the point,” Jooheon assured.

“I’m not that careless,” Changkyun defended, “At least not all of the time.”

“How reassuring,” Hoseok said sarcastically.

The walk home was tiresome, but at least there was somewhere to sit. They crashed on a couch in what Changkyun perceived to be a living room-type thing, save for the weird bottles and flasks everywhere. 

“Where is everyone?” Changkyun asked.

“Out,” Hoseok answered with a shrug, “We don’t stay cooped up inside all day.”

“I was hoping for specifics but alright,” Changkyun sighed. 

“WHO DARES SIT ON MY SOFA,” A voice boomed from the ceiling, causing the trio to spring off of the couch and look for the source of the noise.

“I fucking hate your PA system, Hyungwon,” Hoseok glared at one of the cameras in the corner, “And I also hate you too.”

“Love you too,” Changkyun heard Hyungwon snicker. “Do you have the drive?”

“Sure do,” Hoseok procured the drive from his pocket, “I’ll drop it off to you now.” And with that he left the room and presumably headed towards Hyungwon’s computer room.


	11. In Prosperity Think of Adversity

“Empty.”

“What? What do you mean ‘empty’?” 

“I mean it's empty, Hoseok,” Hyungwon stated, unplugging the USB from his laptop.

“How's that possible?

“How am I supposed to know? I remotely downloaded the data onto the drive, I’m sure of that. But something’s been tampered with, give me time and I can try to see what caused it.”

“How far will that set us back?” Hoseok questioned.

“A day? Maybe a week at most?”

“Fuck. Hyunwoo’s going to kill us.” 

“Not if we tell him what-” Hyungwon froze, he had been fiddling around with the USB and something caught his eye. “This isn’t mine.”

“What? Of course it is.”

“No, I engrave my initials on the corner of every USB drive that I have. This one doesn’t have it.” He held up the drive to show Hoseok.

“You’re sure? It didn’t rub off or anything?”

“It’s kind of hard to rub off something that’s engraved so yes, I’m sure.”

“Motherfucker-- Where’s Changkyun?” Hoseok frowned, “I knew something was up with him, I’ll bet he did something with the actual one.”

“Don’t you think you’re making assumptions?”

“Not at all,” and with that Hoseok stormed out of the room despite Hyungwon’s disapproving remarks as he left. It took a few minutes to check the rooms and to find Changkyun, the brunette was sitting and talking to Kihyun, what the topic of conversation was was unknown to the blond, not like he cared anyways.

“Hey, asshole,” Hoseok walked up to the pair, staring at Changkyun. “Where the fuck is it?”

“Where is what?” Changkyun asked, looking up into Hoseok’s threatening glare. 

“His sense of pride, probably,” Kihyun sniffed.

“Shut up,” Hoseok turned to Kihyun for a split second before turning back to Changkyun. “The drive. The one you gave me was empty and not the right one, where’s the real one?”

Changkyun furrowed his brow, “What? I gave you the only one I had.”

“Stop lying to me, I know you have it,” Hoseok took a step closer, “And I will get it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-- I don’t have any other drive.”

“Could you have gotten it mixed with something else?” Kihyun interjected, “You didn’t drop it on the floor or get it confused with one in the classroom, right?”

Changkyun shook his head, “I know for certain that I had it coming out of my dad’s class.”

“What’d you do after class?” Kihyun asked.

“We went and ate lunch with Yongguk and two guys from his group, and then we headed back here.” Changkyun shrugged, “Hoseok took it before we headed back so I don’t know if he did anything with it.”

“Are you implying that I had something to do with it?” 

“Maybe a little more than implying--”

“Why you--”

“You said Yongguk was there?” Kihyun halted their almost altercation. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Hoseok sighed, taking a step backwards.

“Do I have to explain it or can you not add two and two together?” Kihyun frowned, “Yongguk was there. Yongguk. You know, ‘You kicked our asses so I’m probably plotting something nefarious’ Yongguk?”

“That wouldn’t explain how he would know about the drive in the first place, there was no way he knew it was in my pocket either.” Changkyun noted.

“Who cares? He probably thought it was schoolwork.”

“How would he of taken it? I never showed him the drive.” Changkyun asked.

“How should I know? I’ve heard he was great with slight-of-hand, maybe he pickpocketed you, either way we need that drive back.” Kihyun frowned.

A few moments of silence passed, “How?” Hoseok questioned. “We don’t know where they are.”

“Well…” Changkyun sighed, “Yongguk did say I could call him if I ever need to ‘get away from these crazies’,” He air quoted. “He said Hyunwoo would give me his number.”

“Why wouldn’t he just give it to you himself?” Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I don’t know-”

“Whatever the reason, you’d still better call him.” Kihyun interrupted once again. “We need that drive, and endless questions won’t help.” He shot Hoseok a glare and continued, “Get the number and then get the drive.”

“You’re just assuming that I’m okay going to their place?” Changkyun scoffed, “From what I heard they’re a bunch of psychos.”

“I’m not expecting you to assume anything, I expect you to do something. He asked you to contact him, other than that we have no way in.” Hoseok stared at Changkyun.

Changkyun looked from Kihyun to Hoseok before sighing out an almost inaudible, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND LATE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER AND HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE WEEK OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY. Thanks for sticking with me though ^^


	12. Have but Few Friends Through Much Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure what “Ihíio, Itlátol” meant but it probably wasn’t too nice.

Getting Yongguk’s number from Hyunwoo wasn’t the problem and calling the leader of a probable cult wasn’t the issue either, what was the problem was finding the entrance to their center of operation. Changkyun had been walking up and down the same city block for almost fifteen minutes without seeing anyone. He was getting to the conclusion that the whole thing might’ve been a set up. Those thoughts quickly changed when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

After nearly jumping out of his skin he turned and found himself face-to-face with Bang Yongguk. 

“Glad you could make it,” The older male smiled, “I didn’t think you’d grow tired of them this quickly though.”

“Well I don’t think anyone can stand Hoseok for an extended amount of time,” Changkyun laughed shortly. “Anyways, where’d you come from? I’ve been here for almost half an hour and haven’t seen your building at all.” He glanced around at the storefronts, almost certain that they didn’t house any of Yongguk’s guys.

“You weren’t looking in the right place,” Yongguk stated, putting his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“But you said--” Changkyun started.

“You’re on the right street, we’re just not on this level.”

Changkyun furrowed his brow, maybe they were on an upper level. Instead of answering verbally he turned and pointed his index finger at the second story of the building behind him and glanced back at Yongguk.

“That’d be much more convenient, believe me.” Yongguk chuckled, “But when people say that we’re more underground than some groups, they’re not speaking figuratively.”

“Really?” Changkyun asked incredulously.

“Yeah, let’s head on down.” Yongguk said with a short nod and walked a few feet forwards and took a sharp right into a narrow alleyway. “Watch your step, you never know what’s laying on the ground.”

Changkyun’s eyes scanned the ground as he walked, he stepped over various shards of broken bottles and garbage bags, almost tripping on a wire jutting out of the side of one building. 

“Alright,” Yongguk said, stopping abruptly, Changkyun nearly running into the taller male’s back. “We’re here.”

“Define here,” Changkyun questioned, he didn’t see anything remotely like a living space in the dismal back alley they were in. 

“Here,” Yongguk said after a few seconds, he had stepped back and removed what looked like a manhole cover from the ground. Peering down the hole Changkyun saw a few lights flickering, probably to illuminate the rusted ladder that would nearly be hidden otherwise. “It’s not the nicest of entrances, but it’s what we’ve got.” He heard Yongguk say before he began climbing down.

“This is some Dharma Initiative level-shit,” Changkyun muttered and climbed down after Yongguk.

The climb down took about a minute and a half, as short as it was, it didn’t quell Changkyun’s thoughts about the escalated probability of him contracting tetanus. 

Once his feet were safely on the ground he was finally able to take a look at his surroundings. There was nothing too exquisite, it looked like a sewer to him. A somewhat rancid smell came from the trickle of water leading down the tunnel. Caged lights lit up what seemed to be a walkway, the pair followed it silently for a moment before coming to a metal door. 

“What’s that?” Changkyun spoke up, his voice echoing around the tunnel. “A rabbit?” The rabbit in reference was a cartoonish looking figure scratched into the center of the door. 

Yongguk stayed silent for a moment before responding, “It’s a long story.” His hand reached for the metal handle and yanked it open, “Let’s get going.”

Changkyun walked through the door and instantly felt like he was in the arctic, it was absolutely freezing. 

“Ever heard of a heating unit?” He frowned, crossing his arms to try and generate warmth. 

“It’s more cost effective to keep it cold,” Changkyun heard a voice speak up, “You can always put a jacket on, anyways.” 

“Or you just don’t like footing the bill, Himchan,” Yongguk sighed. “You two have met before,” he nodded. 

“Sure have. Is Hoseok still whining about succession?” Himchan asked.

“He whines most of the time so I kind of block it out, so it’s hard to say.” Changkyun shrugged,

Himchan gave a short laugh and looked over to Yongguk, “Everyone else is in the Amatl; they’re all pretty anxious to meet him.”

“I don’t know why they’d be anxious, he’s hardly a threat,” Yongguk replied.

“I’m standing right here, you know,” Changkyun interjected. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, you’re just someone they’ve never met and they know you’ve hung around Hyunwoo’s gang. I’m just trying to reassure them.” Yongguk turned slightly to explain.

“Whatever you say,” He sighed.

Yongguk nodded slightly, “Well, let’s get this party started.”

The trio walked through a maze of more tunnel-like hallways; Changkyun’s eyes would occasionally read weird writing scrawled into the walls. He wasn’t sure what “Ihíio, Itlátol” meant but it probably wasn’t too nice.

They came upon what seemed like a common room, they layout was fairly mundane. Two couches ran parallel against the walls while a circular table sit in between them. Lounging on the couches were, what Changkyun supposed, the rest of Yongguk’s friends. He recognized the one from the school but didn't really look at everyone in full detail. The big thing getting to him were Hoseok’s words from a day earlier, how they supposedly praised a weird alien. A rabbit alien. 

From what he’d seen so far he hadn't seen anything to convict them of it, but the weird writing and rabbit-creature on the doorways weren't making him feel too doubtful of the rumors. 

“This is; Junhong, you already know him though, Jongup, Youngjae, and Daehyun. Everyone, this is Changkyun.” Yongguk acquainted them by pointing at the person when he said their name. “He’s here because he needed a break from the Xer’s.”

“So we’ve heard,” the one Yongguk introduced as Daehyun spoke up. “Was it Kihyun’s cooking?”

“How do you know about it?” Changkyun asked instead of answering. 

“He's infamous for it. We’ve heard stories, disgusting stories,” Daehyun concluded. 

Changkyun’s thoughts flashed to the bright orange mess, he shuddered and continued, “Well, that’s a partial reason. But they can all be a bit much at times.”

“Amen to that,” Changkyun heard Youngjae mutter. 

“Well, you're here now. I promise Himchan and Youngjae won't kill you with their cooking,” Yongguk noted. 

“At least I won't, I can’t be too sure about him,” Himchan spoke up and looked over towards Youngjae. 

“At least I can boil water properly,” Youngjae retorted. 

“The microwave is a perfectly good substitute if you don't have a stove because someone broke it,” Himchan frowned. 

“Sorry,” Jongup sighed. 

“Regardless,” Yongguk stepped in, “they're both great. Rest assured you won't be killed by anyone's cooking while you're here.”

Despite the somewhat ominous word choice Changkyun merely nodded, “Thank god.”

After a few more moments of tangible silence, Yongguk spoke up once more, “Why don't I show you around?”

“Alright,” Changkyun shrugged, although he was curious as to what else lay in the labyrinth of a home. 

“Don't show him my room,” Youngjae said hurriedly.

“Trust me, I'm not taking a step into that room until we get a biohazard team in there to clean up your ‘experiments’.” Yongguk frowned, “Anyways, let’s get going.”


End file.
